Outlaw Kid Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Breakthrough | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Doug Wildey | Inker2_1 = Doug Wildey | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Lance Temple is working on his fathers ranch when he spots Nate Marshal arrive. Nate warns his father Zane that a local band of Sioux have been raiding the various ranches in the area and that the cavalry has been cornered in Horseshoe Canyon. When Nate asks Zane if Lance can help with a counter attack, Zane refuses due to the vow he has forced his son to make. However, Lance manages to slip away and change into the Outlaw Kid in order to goes to where the Sioux have the US Army pinned in. Reuniting with his allies Emilio and Red Hawk, they arrive just as the Sioux launch an attack on the greatly outnumbered soldiers. The timely arrival of the Outlaw Kid, Emilio and Red Hawk turn the tide of battle, forcing the Sioux to retreat. However meeting with the commanding officer the Outlaw Kid learns things are pretty dire: low on ammunition, the soldiers are ill equipped to deal with the Sioux should they attack again. After a tense night of sentry duty, the Outlaw Kid comes across a herd of buffalo and alerts the others. They set the buffalo to stamped toward the Sioux, trampling them to death and ending their threat. Later that night, Lance once more listens in amusement as his father tells what he has heard of the latest exploits of the Outlaw Kid. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Tool of the Law | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Western tale | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Fence | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Mac Pakula | Inker4_1 = Mac Pakula | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Western tale | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Showdown | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Doug Wildey | Inker5_1 = Doug Wildey | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Synopsis5 = The Outlaw Kid has tracked down the outlaw known as Pete Benson and guns him down, then returns home where he resumes his alter ego of Lance Temple. That night, Lance's father Zane hears about the Outlaw Kid's latest exploits and worries that Pete Benson's brother Verne might come and get revenge for his brothers death. His fears are valid, as in a camp not far away, Vern is plotting to avenge his brothers death planning to attack Caliber City in order to draw the Outlaw Kid out of hiding. The next morning, Vern and his gang come to town and go to a local saloon and roughs up an old man, taking him hostage. He then tells the towns people that he will kill the old man if the the Outlaw Kid does not show himself within an hour. Among the people witnessing this display is Lance Temple who tells the locals that he can track down the Outlaw Kid and bring him to town. He then slips away and changes into his masked identity and returns to town to face Verne Benson. With the gang holed up in the local saloon waiting for an ambush, the Outlaw Kid surprises them by jumping through a window and gunning down the shocked outlaws. Then the Outlaw Kid leaves town without so much as a word and changes back into his alter ego and once more listens to as his father tells him about the exploits of the Outlaw Kid. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}